


Off-Limits

by BENKA79, spnsmile



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Jaskier will learn that trying to get the best pic for Instagram can end in the most dangerous but exciting experience of his life.Or...How Agent Rivia had to lead with a very flirty and handsome influencer while trying to save him from the nekker.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: GRB2020 Team Works





	Off-Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative work for the Geraskier Reverse Bang. Bases in the amazing pic prompt by [soapyquartz](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/soapyquartz)  
> We wrote this funny fic with my friend [spnsmile](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/spnsmile)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this work! If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm [verobatto-angelxhunter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/verobatto-angelxhunter)
> 
> A lot of love to our beta @emblue-sparks! Thank you for your huge help!

#  Off-Limits

**Geraskier Reverse Bang**

**Team: soapyquartz/verobatto & spnsmile**

  
  


"This is gonna be awesome!" Jaskier claps his hands in excitement staring beneath the cage with sparkles in his eyes. He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't staring the creature in the face. All of this would've been ridiculous to him if he wasn't there standing outside its cage.  _ A creature like no other! _ When three kids broke the news that an alien was spotted lurking at the outskirts of town, he thought they were just some attention- seeking brats. So it was to his and the rest of the world's shock to find the photos being leaked to national television, not to mention the entire world. It was just what Jaskier, a self-proclaimed "Instagram Influencer of the Year", needed to get that follower boost . He wanted to be the next rising star going down in history as the person who introduced a new creature to the world--

Except that he didn't account for the flaw in the plan where the national government got involved. Men in tailored black suits popped up everywhere, hidden behind dark shades and black cars. Restrictions were put in place, media coverage was limited and security parameter camps were set up with large tents heavily guarded by what Jaskier could only describe as " _ Men in Black _ ."

One would think people would become discouraged by the sudden turn of events, but no. The more people turn away , the more reason they find ways to  _ defy rules _ . It was tested many times, and many people were caught sneaking around. It became a sort of challenge until officials had to put their foot down. People were fined or worse, they disappeared from the surface of the earth. Many instances were reported, but either the rumors were intentional, or they were being fabricated to influence those inclined to act on the current trend. Jaskier was smart and aware, yet eager to take on the challenge. Employing the first rule of the thumb from spy movies along with his talent for acting, he studied the location, preparing to breach the tightly guarded wall with nothing but his wits. 

So here, Jaskier finds himself sneaking past security at 10:00 am to Area 41 of his hometown. 

He tries hiding excitement on his face as he nods at authorities after successfully slipping through with the other medical experts called into the area. It was easy enough to make a fraudulent. I. D of someone from the WHO organization (only possible when you have connections underground). Once he knows where the exact location of the creature is, he disappears from the team of uniformed white doctors, turning onto a different path. He encountered no other obstacle until he was at the center of camp. His excitement was uncontainable at the first sight of the cage. He saw no monster at first, but security cameras were focused on the metal frame. The cage was isolated in the middle, there were even fake bushes around for who knows what purpose. The cage has trees and bushes too, it looked like a zoo. Strange how humans can be so considerate to unknown creatures and cruel to their own kind. 

Did Jaskier mention this was a monster? Because right then something shook from inside the trees and Jaskier was sure he saw something solid and brown move with stealth.. His smile broadened, This is an experience of a lifetime.

Taking out his phone, he looked around and saw the backs of at least three guards hanging around. Jaskier used the opportunity to hide between the bushes every time the guards turned the other way. Security cameras are nothing but eyes and Jaskier was sure he was fast enough. Finally he is able to feel and examine down the side of the metal cage without alerting the entire compound. 

Something moved from the cage again. Jaskier turns in time to see an ugly reddish monster swagger from the other side. He trembles in excitement. Fame was almost within reach. . He took a couple of photos and uploaded it to his private account, the selfies is an art after all and he tries to hide his excitement at the prospect of being written down in history. 

Jaskier focused on keeping the best angles to make those pictures look spectacular.

He shifts to the right, and then pouts. That seems cute, but not sexy enough. He shifts now to the left, without paying attention to the weird beast behind him. The nekker is approaching slowly.

"Yes! That 's it!" Jaskier is pleased with the lights, and shadows, and the 'V' he's making with his fingers, and his pouting lips look amazing. But he's also oblivious of the nekker, who's now extending one of his claws for his neck.

The pic was taken, but then many things happened at once. Something cold and sticky plasters itself behind his neck-- Jaskier gasps at the sensation. Before he could react further, a large calloused hand violently tugs and pushes something above his head and grabs him away from the side of the cage.

Jaskier gives a small cry of surprise, and finds himself pressed against a strong, broad chest. Without a word, the young man looks up to see who just rescued him.

He finds himself staring at a pair of gleaming, dark hooded eyes glaring at him threateningly. His lips curled and his jaw clenched when staring him down. Jaskier breathless. Honestly,he really was having a hard time breathing. 

Something behind Jaskier bangs the metal cage as it growls and roars, but the instagram star could care less. He is being flooded with intense eyes piercing into his heart. 

A muffled voice crackles in the air from the strange man's ear piece. 

"We got a situation. Someone's been claimed by the creature."

_ Claimed _ ?

The man in the black suit snorts impatiently, his expression livid. He turns around and Jaskier stares at him with round eyes. He's not one to ogle at other people (apart from himself when looking in the mirror), but man, was this man  _ a sight _ ! Jaskier doesn't just appreciate  _ Aesthetic _ , he lives it! And this man here was a living fantasy that may have just awoken all his desires. 

" _ Can you identify the claimed person _ ?" The voice sounds again, and the mysterious guy is about to answer when he notices the nekker is not longer in his cage.

"Fuck," he mutters, eyes turning impossibly darker, "U-23 has escaped."

" _ What did you just say, agent Rivia _ ?" the voice cracks on the earpiece. Jaskier flinches exactly as the entire compound blares with alarm. And spot lights were turned in their direction blinding Jaskier. No. That isn't right, he was already blinded staring up at his savior. He watches the agent scan the area warily, before the man grits his teeth and pressed the pod in his right ear. 

"It's gone," repeats Mr Tall,dark, and handsome.

" _ Dammit _ !" exclaims the voice in the ear piece,  _ "It must've gotten surprised when you came around during a moment of predation..They usually hunt in packs. I'm calling Code Red and scanning to monitor its tracks. We have to find it, Rivia. Goddamn, who knows what HomeLand Security will make of this. And you know who's ass they're gonna whoop? _

_ " _ I got one right here." Their eyes met again but Jaskier wasn't liking the meaning behind it. 

_ "Rivia, you know what you have to do, right?" _

"It means we got a live bait."

_ "That too, but whoever this fucked up person is, he's not gonna enjoy being it's prey for sure. I'm not a praying man, but hell. May god protect whoever that is." _

Jaskier has every opportunity to insist and explain he is a citizen of this country with human rights, --which naturally may be forfeited in now that he jeopardized the safety of the entire country-- _ wait--what prey _ ?! 

"Rivia?"

"Yes?"

_ "I know you want to feed him to the Nekker, but do it properly. We can't put the life of one man stacked against the nation so… protect the claimed human if possible. The nekker will come for him any time soon _ ."

Jaskier gulps. He only realized the reason he could hear everything was because they're too close. It also meant there's no mistaking it,  _ they are talking about him. _ A part of him wants to pull away, another wants him to stay glued to the agents broad chest, remaining in the space where he could see the guys eyelashes up-close and study the strong the curves of his jaw and the bridge of his nose. . 

The handsome agent spares him a final glance, like he's making up his mind. Jaskier gulps and smiles at the agent unconvincingly. But the dude returns it with a frown.

"Affirmative,  _ he's going to get eaten _ ," the huge, muscled agent responds with a scratchy voice that sent the social media celebrity's mind reeling. 

"Oh please, eat me," he whispers in a low sexy voice he couldn't help using as the agent grabbed his arm, dragging him towards a corner leading to another shelter. He wanted to swipe whatever was sticking at the back of his neck but the swift pace they're keeping made it impossible.

"Are you arresting me, officer?" he asked, his eyes roaming the huge biceps and backside of the agent. He bites his lip, wishing to see them in action. . 

"Mmm,"

"You're not talkative are you, agent?"

He gives no response.

"What's your name, at least? You guys gonna make me pay a fine too? Because I have no money, just thousands of followers--"

"Shut up.  _ Fuck _ ," growls the annoyed agent. Jaskier's lips snap close but as they enter a door that reads, "Off Limits", he can't help muttering under his breath. 

"I wish you would."

****

The next thing he knows, he is sitting inside a closed-off, windowless room chained to a metal table with the agent standing opposite him. There's a lamp above his head and a one-way glass mirror where the internet celebrity is certain he is being watched. He was made to wait there for a full twenty minutes before the handsome agent emerged from the opposite wall, standing before him with crossed arms and critical look. 

At first Jaskier engaged him in a staring contest, but soon grew nervous because Mr. Handsome wouldn't. t stop staring at his lips. Does he have some dirt there? Is it the agent's way of making him uncomfortable before bombarding him with questions? Because Jaskier certainly has questions of his own that starts with, are you single and if so, are you free tonight? 

"Who do you get behind that? The President?" he gives the agent a smug look but it disappears the moment the agent returns it with a scathing expression 

"You never stop talking."

"You never answer, someone's gotta be the life of the room. What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter because we know all about you.  _ Julian _ ."

That shut Jaskier up. Shit. Who was he kidding? He is dealing with special agents who've probably made a profile of him by now. It made Jaskier smile. 

"If you have, then you also know I'm quite famous and if someone like me disappears for too long, it will make people talk--"

"That's not my concern, we have people that can make everything go away."

Jaskier nods. "So it is true, your side does make people go away."

"You don't look scared."

"Of that monster? Are you kidding? I nearly wet my pants! What's with that claiming you mentioned?"

"So you heard?" The agent shrugs, "Doesn't that make you feel stupid? The monster is safely kept here and you just have to barge in."

"Internet sensation, it's my job."

"How did you get in?"

"Through the door. Now, I want to talk more about this neck--neck kisser--is that why you call it a  _ nekker _ ? Anyway, this claim process has me worried so tell me, are you going to be my VIP guard?" he leans excitedly on the table. 

"No. You got to a special jail. Some of my colleagues are trying to find the nekker as we speak, and you're never getting off the hook."

"What!? But I have livestreaming later! I need to be home!"

"You fail to understand your situation, Julian--"

"It's Jaskier. Cooler and better." Jaskier claps his hands, "Now listen here, are you sure you really want to keep me here? I mean, I don't look at it, but do you really think I've come here without insurance, so I can't leave?"

The flicker behind the agent's eyes gets Jaskier nodding. Not that he needed more attention. 

"What do you mean?"

"Negotiation."

"No."

"You can't keep me here locked up or make me disappear, you know! That's against my rights!"

"Don't blame us, you're the one who trespassed. Do you even know how many charges you are facing now, excluding all national protocols you've breached?"

"And if you really checked my background, you know someone will take care of that, soo let's talk tactics, Mr. Agent- is someone important behind those glasses?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you."

There's another fiery eyed contest. Jaskier then breaks, rolling his eyes. Handsome and dutiful, makes him too sexy and exciting to be riled up by what Jaskier has to say next. 

"Fine. You're choice. But I already uploaded the photos I got and videos I took on the way here and if you don't release me, the scheduled posting on my social account will release it for the whole world to see. Did I mention I have thousands of subscribers?"

"You're smart."

"Does that earn me an answer? I'm not just looking, you know."

The face the agent gave him was impassive, yet Jaskier was sure he was having the effect he wanted when the door behind the agent opened and another man in a suit stepped inside. He was a large man with balding hair, a square shaped face, perhaps in his mid fifties. Jaskier watches as the newcomer gives the silver-haired man a nod before empty, dark eyes fall on him. Instantly, Jaskier felt the chills. 

"What a pretty thing you are."

Jaskier grimaces as the man checks him out. He's familiar with these kinds of people and it made him apprehensive. 

"We'll handle it." says the burly man with a leering look in Jaskier's direction. 

"On whose authority?" the agent with silver hair stood his ground, unimpressed. 

"The higher ups want you to focus on hunting the creature. This guy here, you can leave to me." he steps toward Jaskier until he's by the table with a hand raised. He takes Jaskier's chin and lifts it up with a smile growing on his ugly face. 

"A celebrity… huh?"

Jaskier's heart pounded. He can't speak at all, not when he was bound by the metal table under the hands of a horny guy. 

A hand suddenly lands on the bald man's wrist and pulls him away. Jaskier glances up in relief to find his handsome agent looking displeased as he pushes the bald man from the table. 

"I didn't receive any memo."

"That says something about your rank." says the man smugly.

"They didn't leave the Nekker in your hands. What makes you think I'll leave this "pretty thing" under your care?"

The bald man's face turns uglier. 

"You--"

"We have no time to talk. I still have a few things I still need from him so if you are here with other reasons, disappear. Now."

The bald man didn't wait. He was gone in seconds. Jaskier wipes his face. 

"What a jackass."

"If it helps, he really doesn't have a good reputation."

They eye each other. Then a folder is handed to Jaskier. 

"Wait, what's this? !"Jaskier reads the content. 

"Everything you need to know before you decide to release that information on the world. You have been claimed, so if you do that, you are giving the world a glimpse of your death."

"Threats don't work on me uh… what's your name?" he flips another page, eyes growing larger every second. 

"My name is Agent Geralt Rivia," he shows Jaskier his badge.

Jaskier narrows his eyes as he reads the identification, "FBI… what does S.D.A.I. means?"

Geralt puts the badge back inside his inner pocket and sighs, "Special Department of big Alien Immigration."

"I knew it!" Jaskier points at him, drawing a shout of excitement.

Geralt remains impassive. The young insta-influencer takes his phone and starts writing on it.

"I have to post this!" he yells, but the agent snatches it with a quick movement, "I was kidding…can't take a joke, sheesh."

They glower at each other. 

"You can't talk about this," he warns him, waving the cellphone in his hand, "No social media platform, no gossip, no center of attention. Your account is in the process of suspension-"

Jaskier's mouth drops open. 

"What? You can't do that! I'm a free citizen of this country, I have my rights--!"

The Agent grimaces. 

"Someone like you who has no regards for authority or the lives you put at risk doesn't get to complain. You put the nation at risk the minute you impulsively stepped inside an off-limit area and opened the door for the creature to escape, your rights are already nulled."

"But--but you can't make me disappear!" he swallowed hard, ignoring the way he squeeked, "I have the pictures on scheduled upload! It will expose you!"

The agent only raised an eyebrow testily as if he was daring Jaskier to continue. When he didn't, the handsome agent blinked once, expressionless. 

"We aren't amateurs. We're already in control of the situation. By now our technical support is overriding the social media platforms to suspend your account, you no longer have collateral."

Disbelieving, Jaskier gapes at him. From an elite instagram influencer, he was now a prisoner in some military camp with an alien apparently after his ass and this sarcastic, sexy bastard who was keen to keep an eye on him. A gorgeous guy, always lurking around, ready to protect him from danger while they stay in the secluded campsite…

Jaskier couldn't believe his luck. He licks his lips. 

"But- but what will happen to me? Will you confine me here?"

"There's no safer place than with me."

Jaskier stares dumbly at the agent. It wasn't just what Agent Rivia said that struck him, it was how he said it oozing with manly confidence. 

"Um.. Exactly how long will you keep me here?"

"Until the Nekker is found."

"And… are you forgetting to tell me how? I not letting myself be eaten, you know. Who in their right mind would?"

"You really have no choice. But you will remain here until it is safe. That's an order."

"But do you have any place here where I can stay?! Somewhere livable!" he protests and doesn't find the smirk he saw on the agent's face encouraging. 

xxxxx

Half an hour later there was definitely a place with a bed, but not really livable. 

"You expect me to stay here?" he throws at Agent Rivia when he comes in escorting a female officer carrying a tray of food. He instantly smiles at the sight of her, but she only gives him a cold shoulder. She takes the empty coffee mug on the table that Jaskier just finished then closed the door after her. Jaskier sighs, only to be reminded he was alone again with Geralt. 

He hasn't even made up his mind on what to say next when they distinctñy heard a scream outside, followed by gunshots. Geralt is at the door in an instant, but he holds out a hand to stop Jaskier from moving. 

"Stay here--"

"Wait!" but the door was slammed in front of him. Jaskier paces the room. Outside the alarm blares nonstop. He is sure the sound of gunshots never ceased. Jaskier looks around the room and hisses. If worse comes to worse, there was no other place to hide except under the bed. He isn't going to throw himself under that, he thinks indignantly. 

That's when the shouting draws near outside his door he can hear them run pass his room. Jaskier's thoughts jump on Agent Rivia. But who cares about that big ass? He left Jaskier here to fend for himself. It is now his job

"It's after her!" shouts a heavy voice outside 

"But why? Nekkers are supposed to be drawn by its prey! Don't tell me she made contact with the prey?"

Jaskier's mind races. Made contact with who? Him? But the only woman he could think of is that officer--

He bolts out of the room. The compound is like a maize, but Jaskier easily follows the men in front of him. Soon, they emerge in a large hall where he can see a large skinny creature with its long limbs advancing on the female officer cornered on the wall. 

Jaskier grits his teeth. It was the lady officer alright. There are other agents around, but there was no Geralt Rivia. Jaskier has seconds to make up his mind. Before he gets cold feet, he rushes in the middle of the room. 

"Hey! Hey, you! Ugly! I'm the one you want, right?"

The creature seems to sniff the air then sharply turns towards his direction.

"Oh shit," he whispers, ducking down and covering his head. The monster can eat him, but he'll never forgive himself if anything happens to any women because of him. He braces himself for any bite or pounce, but it never came. 

Jaskier looks up. Geralt's broad back was in front of him, shielding him again from the monster. He isn't sure what effect Geralt has left on the creature, because it shrieks shrilly on his face then leaps in the air on to the open windows. The alarms won't stop ringing in Jaskier's ears but his eyes are glued on Geralt who slowly turns to him. 

"Are you alright?" he asks gently and offers a hand. Jasker takes it. 

"The creature jumped over the fence!" shouts one man. The soft moment disappears when Geralt growls loud. 

" _ What _ ?"

Jaskier shuts his eyes close. It was going to be a very long day. 

XxxxX

Jaskier sits crossed legged on the bunk bed, his back pressed against the hard wall. He heard Geralt speaking of clearance to get him out of there since the creature will likely make it its hunting nest. It was not in the prey's best interest to stay there any longer. 

Jaskier rolls his eyes when he finds the agent watching him with a hint of amusement. 

"What? Enjoying my misery?"

"You asked for this, Jaskier."

"Oh, so we are now on a friendly first name basis?" he can't help but observe the soft flicker behind the agent's eyes. "What did your boss say?"

"He thinks what you did was very brave."

Jaskier narrows his eyes. "No, he didn't."

"He didn't. It was my own thoughts. You were very brave, Jaskier."

"You sound surprised," Jaskier shrugs. He watches Geralt finally unfold the letter from his fist. An aloof agent is exciting, but a caring one sure makes his heart beat fast. Jaskier often finds himself trying to catch Geralt's eye. 

"He says we can go."

Jaskier uncrosses his legs. Apparently, he was of high rank if his request gets approval in one day. 

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Do you think I'm homeless or something? I have my apartment. Anyway, why do you ask?" Jaskier crosses his arm on his chest and raises his chin.

"We need to move you to a safe house."

"I thought you wanted to use me as live bait?"

"I changed my mind."

Jaskier's eyebrows rise up his hairline. 

"Oh. And what if I decide to stay."

The agent frowns. 

"You are in danger, I was assigned to you and since you don't give an inkling of care for your own life, someone else has to," Geralt utters, stepping close to the bed and grabbing Jaskier's arm to pull him out from under the top bunk..

"Such a barbarian! You're hurting me!" He hollers angrily, "What's up with you,

_ agent _ ?

"The nekker claimed you as his mate, which means," Geralt wheels around to face him, "He will come for you."

"Should I feel flattered?" Jaskier smirks.

"Do you think this is funny? The nekker is a very dangerous alien." Geralt scowls.

"Not funny, but kind of adventurous," the young man wrinkles his nose.

The agent cocks an eyebrow, and Jaskier chuckles amused, "I have to protect you, so, show me where you live," Geralt says when they arrive in a black shiny car.

"Wait a sec, are you going to stay with me? Like…  _ with _ me, in my home?" Jaskier places a dramatic hand on his chest.

"Get in," Geralt orders, as he opens the car.

///////

The ride is silent and boring. From time to time Jaskier observes the agent's sculpted, marbled profile, wondering how someone so handsome can be so rigid. He wrinkles his nose and looks back at the window, thinking maybe the man might have a stick up his butt all day.

When they arrive at the influencer's department, Geralt begins to smell the place like a wolf. This annoys their host a bit, who when realizing it, decides to face him with his hands on his hips, feigning authority.

"Is there something wrong with the smell of my apartment,  _ agent _ ?"

The agent turns to look at him, and lowering his sunglasses just a little, says in a disinterested tone, "It's too clean."

Jaskier drops his jaw amazed, and then waves his hands dismissively. What a rude agent he is. 

The young man, who is apparently too clean for Geralt, goes to the kitchen to find something to offer him something. Even if this guy is rude, it doesn't mean that Jaskier is the same. That's why the influencer decides to live by example, by offering him some coffee.

"Do you drink coffee, agent Rivia?"

Jaskier wants to be as political as possible. Something he's not used to.

The agent seems to notice, because he turns around, silently staring at him. Removing his sunglasses, he puts them in his jacket, and sits on the couch.

"Yes, thank you," he replies, cold as an iceberg.

Jaskier rolls his eyes in disgust, then takes the tray with the two coffees and some sandwiches over to Geralt.

Call it bad luck or just clumsiness, but the young man stumbles on the carpet. He almost falls on top of the agent with a sandwich, coffee and all, when Geralt reacts with cat-like reflexes , saving the entire tray single handedly, and holding Jaskier with his other arm, to keep him from falling.

If someone had walked in at that moment, they would have witnessed a classic scene from some romantic, yet cheap comedy.

The agent and the influencer stare at each other in silence for a few seconds. Jaskier has always prided himself on accurately detecting when someone takes an interest in him. Despite his own blush and nervousness, he notices the look of desire in Geralt's eyes.

"Thank you, Agent Rivia," Jaskier stutters, and after another four seconds of silence, Geralt helps him find his balance.

The young man adjusts his clothes, looking askance at the agent. Again, he's stiff, trying to pretend that nothing just happened, drinking his coffee.

Jaskier clears his throat, and takes a seat across from him.

"So ... this alien ..."

"The nekker."

"The nekker ... yes, that," repeats the influencer, sipping his coffee, "You say he will come for me ... but what do you really want from me?"

"He wants you as a mate," Geralt utters, emotionless, which would indicate that the agent was a human being.

The young man flinches, and almost spills the coffee, "Excuse me, did you say ...  _ mate _ ?"

"They are in mating season, so yes," Geralt explains, as if it were some mathematical equation.

The young man frowns, and coughs, "Well, don't think I'm an easy man, I like a little game of seduction," he laughs amused, but Geralt looks at him baffled.

"I already told you this is not a joke," the agent reminds him.

Jaskier snorts, "I know, it actually makes me very nervous ... I'll go take a shower," decides the influencer, standing up and leaving the living room.

After bathing, Jaskier puts on a seductive robe, and perfumes himself. Then he looks in the mirror satisfied with what he sees reflected there. He smiles sideways, determined. Jaskier is going to try his seduction techniques with that handsome and burly agent. Since the two have to stay in the apartment, it doesn't mean they have to be bored, does it?

So Jaskier lowers the lights in the living room. He plays some soft music, and stands in the hallway to watch his prey.

His prey couldn't be more confused, first he turns to both sides, hoping that some fuse is about to break and that's why the lights became dim. But then he hears the music and one of his eyebrows goes up with suspicion. When he finally decides to turn around, he finds a semi-naked Jaskier looking at him as if he were going to eat him.

"I thought we'd be more comfortable this way ...  _ agent _ ," the young man mutters, making his voice lower than usual.

Geralt swallows, and can't keep his eyes from roaming the young man's handsome body.

"This ... is not ..." Rivia tries to speak, but the words seem to be stuck somewhere between his mind and his tongue.

"It's what? I know how you look at me, Agent ... I can read the desire in other people's eyes," Jaskier whispers, moving closer to Geralt until they are only inches from each other.

Geralt takes a deep breath but doesn't say anything, it's like he's under a spell or something.

So, without thinking twice, Jaskier throws himself at him and kisses him. The kiss only lasts a second, because immediately the agent reacts by pushing him away from him with his eyes wide open and scared.

Jaskier blushes, and turns away instantly, covering his lips, "I, I'm sorry, I thought ..." he says, nervously and embarrassed.

Rivia wants to say something to him, but the Jaskier doesn't give him the time. He rushes his steps and disappears into his room.

Geralt's heart is racing, he can't explain the chaos that his mind is. In some corner of his cold analysis, he's terrified by the idea that if they had both been in different circumstances, perhaps he would have reciprocated that kiss. Jaskier is a very handsome and funny young man. Geralt isn't used to that fresh air surrounding him.

Jaskier sits on his bed. He's so embarrassed that he wishes that nekker would come for him now so he wouldn't have to face Agent Rivia after that kiss.

He dresses like lightning and looks out his window. Then he bites his lower lip thoughtfully, and his eyes are now fixed on the door.

Nothing bad can happen if he goes out for a walk, to clear his mind. The agent doesn't have to find out if Jaskier escapes through the window and returns the same way.

Jaskier hesitates for a moment, but then decides to do it. It will only take a few minutes. So the young man takes his jacket, opens the window slowly, trying not to make any noise, and goes out.

Jaskier descends the emergency stairs with a speed that amazes him. Once on the sidewalk, he covers his head with the hood of his jacket and walks only a few meters, it was already night.

There, in a dark alley, Jaskier could see two bright eyes watching him. The young man's heart froze, and he could no longer move.

"Who are you?" the young man asks, trembling.

The creature comes to light and Jaskier recognizes it, it is the nekker. The alien makes unintelligible sounds and approaches him with its claws raised. Jaskier squeezes his eyes tightly and tries to make his body respond to him, but evidently the figure has cast a kind of spell on him. The last thing he remembers before losing consciousness is the putrid breath of the alien on his face.

Geralt found it strange that Jaskier did not leave his room. It's been more than half an hour. While the agent was not an expert on how long it took to try to get rid of an embarrassing situation,he knew that something more important was at stake here: Jaskier's safety.

So Geralt stands up, walks to Jaskier's bedroom door and knocks. There is no answer so he calls again. The agent frowns and decides to open, "Jaskier?" He calls him, but as soon as he is inside the room, he realizes that the young man has fled through the window, "Fuck!" he exclaims, and runs out into the street.

Geralt wanders the square until he finds one of Jaskier's quirky sneakers when walking down an alley. The agent huffs worriedly, and then takes his cell phone, and tries to see if Jaskier was so brilliant to activate the GPS of his device. The agent smiles. Yes he was. He can spot it a few blocks away. So Rivia runs to his car, and heads towards the GPS which is pointing at his location.

Geralt arrives at an abandoned factory. He sneaks inside and finds Jaskier passed out next to the machines. There is no sign of the nekker.

He approaches the young man and touches his neck to feel his pulse. Agent Rivia sighs in relief because Jaskie is still alive.

"Jaskier, Jaskier," he calls out under his breath. the young man groans and moves. His blue eyes slowly open up, and meet those golden eyes of the agent.

"Agent Rivia?" he asks, "What happened?"

Jaskier thinks he must still wake up from some dream, because the agent is smiling at him.

"We must get out of here before ..." he starts saying but what he sees through the corridor cuts him off.

The nekker is there, staring at them with angry eyes.

"Get up! Now!" shouts Geralt, grabbing Jaskier's arms to help him stand up.

The young influencer doesn't wait another second when he spots the nekker running towards them.

When they arrive at the exit door, Geralt pushes Jaskier out, then wheels around and shoots the nekker. A device hits the alien in the head and immediately opens a force electric shield, capturing him.

Agent Rivia speaks on his phone, "It's done. Yeah, I'll send you the address. The person is safe."

Jaskier appears sheepishly behind the door and Geralt looks at him.

"Is he…?" the young man asks. The agent approaches him.

"He's neutralized. I have to wait here for the others. They will send him back where he belongs," explains the agent, pointing at the nekker, that now is sleeping peacefully.

"So… what now?" Jaskier questions, lowering his eyes.

"You can go back to your routine, and I can go back to mine," Geralt smiled at him, but with a hint of sadness. At least that's what Jaskier thinks.

"As if nothing had happened," concludes Jaskier, smiling back at the agent, with the same sorrow.

Both men look at each other in silence for a brief moment.

"I think it's time for me to go…" says Jaskier finally.

"Are you sure? I can call you a taxi…" offers Geralt, but Jaskier raised his hand.

"No, really, it's okay," he sighs before leaving, "Thank you for saving me, agent Rivia." 

Geralt wants to reply something, but he freezes right there. The young man wheels around and leaves.

//////////////

One month had passed and Jaskier went back to his routine. But the memory of Agent Rivia was always present in his mind. 

He usually forgets about his crushes… but this time is different. Maybe Agent Rivia wasn't just a crush after all…

Someone knocks at his door, and Jaskier opens it.

His eyes widen in awe when he sees Geralt standing there, with casual jeans and a grey t-shirt. He looks stunning anyway, but…

"Agent Rivia?" Jaskier asks, blushing.

Geralt flushes too, and grins shyly, "You can call me Geralt," he mutters and then clear his throat, "I've got some days off and I… I thought… I mean…" Jaskier notices the guy lowers his face and reddens even more. The young influencer smirks.

"Do you want some coffee, Geralt?" He asks, opening his door even more.

Geralt stares at him and smiles, "I would love to," he answers, and goes inside.

Jaskier follows him with his gaze, and closes the door slowly, thinking that maybe it was time for a change in his routine…

  
  
  



End file.
